iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aheaney15/United As One Sample
A sample for United As One is available on iBooks. Here's my summary of it: The book is narrated by John and Six. It starts with a prologue that I think is a dream constructed by Setrákus Ra. The first one is of Marina seeing Setrákus disguised as Eight, and Ra tells her that all that will come to her is pain. The second is of Five, who is in a cell, seeing Setrákus Ra offering Five a second chance for the Mogadorians. The third is of Mark James, with Setrákus Ra telling him that he's sorry for Sarah's death, but he can bring her back, only if Mark joins Ra. Chapter 1 opens up at least a day after Fate of Ten with John's POV. John, Sam, Daniela, Nine, Walker and her agents have teamed up with General Lawson, and they have spent a night at a Safehouse bunker south of Detroit called Patience Creek. Malcolm (and presumably the Chimærae) is with them, and Five is locked away in a cell. Sam and Daniela talk about helping John. After Nine arrives, John says that he's done grieving for Sarah. He says from this day, they will kill until they win. In Chapter 2, Six, Lexa, Ella, Adam and Mark, along with BK, Dust, a wounded Marina, and Sarah's body, make it away from the Skimmers and the Anubis. Six dreams about killing Setrákus Ra, basically reliving the battle for the Sanctuary, and Lexa wakes her up. After Six and Lexa talk about the future, Six goes to see Mark, who is sleeping alongside Sarah's body. Six talks to Adam, who had been looking over Marina and Dust. Afterwards, the ship arrives at the Safehouse. Sam hugs Six, Adam and Malcolm take Marina on a gurney before John heals her, while John tells Six that he doesn't blame her for Sarah's death, but he blames the Mogadorians. Ella reluctantly tells Six that Setrákus Ra is still alive. In Chapter 3, John comes up to see Sarah's body. Mark, who had stayed on the ship with Sarah, is disappointed that John can't heal/resurrect Sarah. John does not cry, but feels empty inside while saying goodbye to Sarah. Mark yells at John, blaming him for Sarah's death on the basis that had John not fallen in love with Sarah back in Paradise, none of this would have happened. John tells Mark that he's right, but he doesn't care what Mark wants to hear. Mark punches John in the stomach, and John barely feels it. The sample ends there. This gives me some gut feelings. One is that Mark, Five, and maybe Marina will die, given what the prologue hints at. I also fear that if John lives, he'll become a dark, brooding monster. One I would hate to see. Which is why I wish John dies. Also, the book has thirty chapters, not including the prologue and a chapter in the table of contents that says "One Year Later". The book will be a total of 480 pages, probably including the back ads. I CAN'T WAIT! ' ' Category:Blog posts